


Puzzle Piece

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: im just feeling everything at once [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Huang Ren Jun, Beta Na Jaemin, Beta Zhong Chen Le, Late Bloomer, M/M, Making Friends, Omega Jung Sungchan, Omega Osaki Shotaro, Omega Park Jisung (NCT), Yangyang is Sungchan’s HS Bestie, first heat, presenting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: “Hyung.” He asks in a whisper, the elder humming. “What’s wr-wrong with me?”“Nothing is wrong with you, Sungie.” Renjun smiles. “You’re having your first heat. You’re an omega.” Those three words throw Jisung’s world so off center all he can do is hug Renjun and cry.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, but like as friends
Series: im just feeling everything at once [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not incredibly proud of this but I spent some time on it so.... here it is?
> 
> I wasn’t actually sure how to tag the relationships part since Jisung is mc but isn’t really in a relationship, so I just tagged his friendship with Chenle. Renjun and Jeno are actually dating though.
> 
> Enjoy ~
> 
> Title : Puzzle Piece - NCT Dream

Jisung wakes up in a cold sweat, sitting up so quickly the room spins and he groans, covering his face with his hands. His head feels like it’s going to explode, breaths coming out in pants as he attempts to climb out of bed. Him falling over is what finally wakes up his roommate, the Chinese boy sitting up with a confused grunt. 

“Sungie?” Chenle asks and Jisung whines, curling into a ball. “Oh my God Sungie.” The black haired boy falls to his knees at his side and gently touches his arm, the touch burning as Jisung tries to wriggle away from him. “Sungie, I'm gonna go get hyungs.” He says before running out of their room shouting. He runs back in followed by Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin who all gag as soon as they step into the room. 

“I’m gonna throw up.” Jeno says, immediately turning and leaving the room. 

“Come here, Chenle.” Jaemin says, carefully tugging the younger boy from the room. Renjun shuts the door and kneels next to Jisung on the ground, gently touching his shoulder. 

“Can you talk, Jisungie?” 

“Hurts.” He whines out, Renjun humming softly. His touch doesn’t burn the way Chenle’s had and Jisung finally works up the energy to lift his head. 

“Let’s get you back into bed, yeah?” The eldest says and he nods, letting the smaller boy practically deadlift him back into his bed. “How do you feel, Sungie?” He asks but Jisung can’t speak, stomach rolling from the movement of getting into bed and his head absolutely _pounding_. His whole body is shaking, shivers passing down his spine causing full body shudders as he tries to open his mouth to answer Renjun. “It’s okay if you can’t answer.” He says and the younger nods, holding onto Renjun’s hand so tightly he’s sure he must be hurting the other boy. 

“Hyung.” He asks in a whisper, the elder humming. “What’s wr-wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you, Sungie.” Renjun smiles. “You’re having your first heat. You’re an omega.” Those three words throw Jisung’s world so off center all he can do is hug Renjun and cry. 

  
  


He emerges from his room a week later freshly showered and clothed, Renjun having put his sheets in the wash for him while he was showering. His room is being left to air out, window open and hefty amounts of Febreeze hanging in the air. The others don’t seem to act any different - Chenle runs to hug him and Jaemin ruffles his hair with a coo. The only one being weird is Jeno, who smiles and waves at him but makes no move to approach him, making him feel a little alien. 

“Hyung-“

“It’s his scent.” Renjun interrupts Chenle. “No-yah can’t approach Jisungie for a few days, we have to let his scent calm down.” The eldest says softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jeno’s cheek. As the only alpha of the group Jeno seems to be more susceptible to Jisung’s scent - as proven by his immediate gag response to his heat - but even the explanation doesn’t make Jisung feel better, heart pounding in his chest as he walks into the kitchen. 

Chenle does his best to keep things normal, but Jisung knows they never will be. He can barely snuggle his best friend anymore, the touch making his skin itch even through layers of clothing. Jaemin keeps his distance, not wanting to upset the younger boy but unknowingly making him feel even more left out. Jeno _won’t_ enter his room and - even though it’s been a few weeks - still can’t get more than a few feet from Jisung before he gets shaky and uncomfortable. Renjun is the only one who seems to acknowledge that things have changed and yet still tries to accommodate for those changes. Jisung is grateful for their eldest, but still doesn’t think any of them understand the change that has happened within himself also. 

“Hyung.” Jisung mumbles one night, Renjun humming as he lifts his head towards their maknae. “Will everything ever go back to normal?” 

“Oh, Sungie.” The Chinese boy sighs, setting the dishes down and drying his hands before walking over to where the younger is seated at the table. “I don’t think everything will be exactly the same ever again, no. But that’s how it is when anyone presents.” He smiles softly. “Even when Jeno presented back in high school. It put a bit of a strain on our relationship but we got through it. It just takes time. And effort. We just need to push through.” 

“Why would it have strained your relationship?” 

“Jisung, an alpha needs more than what most beta’s can give them. I’m lucky enough that everyone thinks I’m an omega before they smell me, and I got lucky also that I know how to take care of my alpha.” Renjun chuckles. “I know you feel left out now, but I promise we’re here for you. I know you don’t have many omega friends-“

“Any.” Jisung corrects him quietly. “I don’t have any omega friends.” 

“Well, maybe you should join a few clubs or something? You can’t live with Chenle as your only friend forever Sungie. Sure you have me, Jaem, and No-yah too but we’re a little older and you’ll need more friends through college.”

“I’m scared hyung. All the time. Jeno-hyung won’t come near me, Jaeminnie-hyung barely hugs me anymore, even snuggling with Chenle makes my skin crawl.” Jisung shudders. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t want to be an omega. I want everything to go back to normal.” 

“This is your new normal, love.” Renjun smiles apologetically. “Jaemin doesn’t want to upset you, and I’m sure things with Chenle will get easier. You just have to give it time, okay? Everything isn’t going to fall back into the same place. Your world has shifted, you just need to figure out how everything fits together in their new spots.” Renjun hugs him gently. “You may even find out new spaces have opened up.” 

  
  
  


Jisung isn't sure what Renjun meant by that last part but he puts the effort into trying to adapt to his ‘new normal.’ He and Chenle use separate blankets when they cuddle, Jaemin still affectionately ruffles his hair, and Jeno can give him high-fives and pat his back gently but not much more. 

He’s leaving his last class of the day when he spots a sign on the door next to his stating that the dance team has openings coming available. The meeting is in an hour and he decides on a whim to go. 

Upon entering an hour later he’s immediately greeted by a senior he recognizes as Kang Seulgi, gulping and bowing to her. 

“You’re a firstie right?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

“Cool! We don’t always separate by age but for the first day we put you with the people you may know the best, so you can go over to that corner.” She points and he nods, smiling. 

“Thank you.” He bows again and she giggles, gesturing him along. He doesn’t recognize anyone standing in the corner she pointed him to but he walks over there anyway with a nervous wave of his hand. There’s mostly betas - with the exception of one omega he can smell but can’t tell who it is. Introductions happen so quickly he doesn’t remember anyone’s names, getting lost in warmups and dancing after that. 

“Hey.” Someone tugs his arm as he goes to leave, turning around to face a slightly shorter boy with high cheekbones and fluffy looking hair. 

“Hi?” Jisung frowns. 

“Osaki Shotaro.” He bows. “Transfer student from Japan, I’ve only been here a few months.” Shotaro grins widely at him and he can’t help but smile back - albeit shyly. 

“Park Jisung. I’m a first year.” 

“Oh, so is Channie!” He giggles, Jisung tilting his head. “Anyway, you seemed really shy and even though I am too I wanted to say hi. Also, you’re an omega, aren’t you?” 

“Taro, you can’t just ask people that.” Another boy scolds softly as he approaches them. This boy seems to be slightly taller than Jisung and he wraps an arm around Shotaro’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. Jisung finally catches both of their scents - he recognizes Shotaro’s warm chocolate scent as the omega he had smelled before, at the beginning of dance. The other boy has an even stronger scent - peppermint burning Jisung’s nose as he inhales - but the presence of scents at all is the important thing. 

“You’re both omegas.” Jisung finally says, interrupting their quiet argument.

“Yes.” Shotaro smiles. “And Sungchan is also a first year.” 

“Jung Sungchan.” The other boy finally introduces and Jisung bows again. 

“Park Jisung.” 

“You’re not used to being an omega.” Shotaro points out. “You flinch every time I say it.” 

“It’s only been a month.” 

“You’ll get used to it.” Sungchan smiles softly. “It’s not as bad as people make it seem.” 

“Come eat lunch with us, Jisung.” Shotaro smiles and Jisung can’t refuse. 

  
  


Jisung learns that the two of them only met when Shotaro transferred to their university six months ago but have been best friends since, despite Shotaro mostly only being able to speak basic conversational Korean at the time. Shotaro had presented when he was fourteen - as most omega’s do - and Sungchan just last year. This makes Jisung feel a million times better about being a late bloomer.

“Did it affect your friendships?” He asks and Sungchan nods. 

“I had this one alpha friend who’s mother forced him to stop talking to me after I presented.” He sighs. “My high school best friend was also an alpha but he went back to China for Uni, so I haven’t seen him in a while.” He looks down and Shotaro rubs his back. 

“My entire family are alpha’s. Even the women.” He says after a second. “My parents wanted to send me away when I presented but decided not to, and when I found that out I transferred here. I wasn’t going to keep living where I wasn’t wanted and I had a friend I met online who was willing to take me in here.” 

“That’s insane.” Jisung sighs. He hasn’t told his parents yet, too scared to even speak on the phone with his mother. 

“Hey.” Sungchan says after a second and Jisung looks up at him. “It’ll get easier. I know you feel like your whole life has changed, and in a way it has, but I promise not everything has to change. Do you have any omega friends?” 

“None.” Jisung sniffs. “One alpha friend and three betas.” 

“Well, now you have two omega friends.” Shotaro says, grinning brightly. 

“Yeah.” Jisung smiles back. “I guess I do.” 

  
  


“What am I, chopped liver?” Chenle asks a week later, cornering Jisung in the kitchen of their apartment. “You haven’t even spoken to me in a week! I don’t even know why you’re being shady, that’s how little you’ve spoken to me.” 

“Chenle-“ 

“No, hyung.” Chenle interrupts Jaemin with a huff. “I want to know why my best friend is avoiding me.” 

“I j-joined the dance t-team.” Jisung stutters, panicked omega brain stumbling over itself. “I met an ome-mega there who I’ve been spending time w-with.” 

“So you’ve been ditching me for some _omega_?” Chenle says it with such distaste Jisung’s eyes widen, watching realization crawl across the elder’s features. “Sungie-“ 

“That’s enough, Chenle.” Renjun pulls the other boy away and Jisung runs to their room, locking the door and leaning against it. He falls to the ground against the adjoining wall and lets sobs wrack his body, hugging his knees to his chest. He doesn’t know how long he’s there, crying harshly into his own pants until the door opens slowly. He can instantly smell the other person - he’s not the only one in the apartment with a scent - but is still shocked when Jeno kneels next to him on the floor after shutting the door.

“Come here, Sungie.” He says softly and Jisung practically throws himself into his arms, letting Jeno hold him as he cries some more. They share Jisung’s sadness, Jeno’s alpha absorbing it as his own and ridding both of them of it until all Jisung can do is hiccup against his shoulder. 

“H-hyung.” 

“Jisung, you know none of us think any less of you, right?” Jeno asks softly. “Least of all Chenle.” The alpha kisses the top of his head gently. “I'm glad you have an omega friend, I’m glad you have someone to share your differences with, since none of us can do that for you.” 

“H-hyung I just want everyth-thing to go back to norm-mal.” Jisung whines, sniffling. 

“Sungie, it’s never going to be the way it was before. Ever. You’re an omega now and that’s your new normal. Trust me, I understand more than anyone else in the house.” Jisung sniffs again and nods. “Chenle is still adapting to your new normal as much as you and the rest of us still are. It’s a process and it takes time. Nothing is going to fall back into the same places as before.”

“You s-sound like Renjun-hyung.” Jisung giggles. 

“He gave me that speech when I presented.” Jeno chuckles. “I’m glad he gave it to you too, I’ve kept it with me all these years.” 

“Thank y-you, hyung.” 

“Now I think someone owes you an apology.” Jeno says right before there’s a knock on the door. 

“Jisungie? Can we talk?” Chenle asks quietly and Jisung sniffs, nodding and sitting back. 

“Thanks again, hyung.” 

“Anything for you, Sungie.” Jeno gives him his signature eye smile before standing and helping him up as well. Jisung sits on his bed as Jeno leaves and lets Chenle in, the Chinese boy sitting on his own bed. 

“I didn’t mean it.” He finally says. “I was just upset that you haven’t been spending as much time with me. It was selfish and stupid and I’m so sorry, Jisung.” 

“Actually… you really hurt my feelings.” Jisung admits. “I finally found people I can talk and relate to about what I’m going through and you made me feel less than what I used to be just because I’m an omega now.” 

“No, no, Jisung.” Chenle rushes and sits next to him. “You’ve always been an omega. Not just this last month. We may not have known it before but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t you. This is still you, it has always been you.” He takes Jisung’s hand. “I’m so happy you’re making omega friends and they’re helping you feel better. I just miss spending time with you.” 

“It’s not the same, Chenle.” 

“Trust me, I know.” Chenle sighs. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t change. Things have changed, so let’s deal with it. Together.” 

“Together?” Jisung asks, feeling small. 

“Together. Like always.” Chenle nods and Jisung sighs, sagging into it when his best friend hugs him. 

  
  


Jisung doesn’t see Shotaro or Sungchan until the next dance team meeting, thankfully falling immediately after his second heat.

“How are things going with your friends?” Shotaro asks on break and Jisung smiles. 

“Jeno finally got less than three feet from me.” 

“That’s your alpha friend, right?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung nods. “I’ll tell you and Sungchan-hyung the whole story later, okay?” Shotaro agrees and they go back to working on their dance. 

  
  


“Yangyang was like that too.” Sungchan says in response to Jisung’s story. “It’s one of those things that was so engraved into him he made an offhand comment or two. It got better the older we got, I can’t remember the last time he said something of the sort.” He gently pats Jisung’s hand. “But he’s right. You’ve always been an omega. It’s always been part of you.” 

“I want it to go back away.” 

“Jisung.” Shotaro says, taking his other hand. “That’s not how this works. You presented, and that’s the end of it. You have a scent - a damn strong one at that - and you _are_ an omega. Things aren’t the way they used to be anymore.” 

“And it’ll never be the same. It’s never going to be what it used to be but that’s life, Jisungie. Things change, people change. Life happens whether we like it or not. Stop getting stuck in the mud and just flow with the rest of the river. You’ll feel so much better when you stop thinking about how things used to be, and start thinking about how things are right now.” Jisung has never heard Sungchan use such a serious tone of voice. 

“You can’t walk forward facing back, because if you do-“

“You’ll miss what’s in front of you.” Sungchan and Shotaro finish each other’s sentences so easily you’d believe they spent their entire lives together, not just six months. 

“You’ll miss out on the future if you spend too much time in the past.” Shotaro adds, soft smile gracing his features as he squeezes Jisung’s hand. 

“Thanks, you guys.” Jisung sniffles. 

“We’re your friends, Jisung. We’re here to help.” Sungchan says and Jisung doesn’t doubt him for a second. 

  
  
  


His mom is confused but supportive, saying she never took him for an omega - or this much of a late bloomer - but she’s still with him no matter what. 

Shotaro and Sungchan meet the rest of his friends at a dance meet, Sungchan whispering to Jisung later how beautiful Renjun is making him laugh loudly. 

“He’s a good friend.” He nods, seated between the elder omega and Chenle. His best friend reaches for his hand and he takes it with a grin. 

His puzzle may not look the same at all, but he’s happy with the new placement and glad he’s found his missing pieces. 

**FIN**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Btw, we can all thank @/MONA_rise1014 for the idea they gave me in a comment on my last fic.
> 
> Come yell at me on twt @younseasons
> 
> Also please check out Watermelon Sugar (my previous fic) if you haven’t already!


End file.
